To Be With You
by Angste
Summary: Rukia is in love with Kaien and is very happy to be with him. Ichigo is in love with Rukia but never told her. A rainy night changes everything for Rukia for better or for worse.
1. Spring

To Be With You

_Spring_

"Rukia.."

Rukia tried to ignore the voice. Her eyes were closed. She was laying down under a tree. The wind gently blew causing her hair to tickle her face. The sun shone and warmed her skin. A beautiful spring day.

"Rukia wake up." The voice growled at her. Again she ignored it. It was too nice to get up now. A hand touched her forehead. Fingers gently pushed the stray hairs off her forehead. She had to fight back a smile. The hand trailed down to her cheek. It then traced her jawline. "You leave me no choice." She could hear a grin in his voice. The hand was removed. Now both of the hands were on her stomach tickling her.

Rukia opened her eyes. She started to squirm and laugh. "Let go of me!" She managed to say between giggles. Rukia wiggled but strong arms would grab her when ever she escaped.

She looked up at her captor's face.

"You should of woke up sooner." Kaien growled. "This is your punishment."

"I'm sorry. Will you let go of me now?" She rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I kinda like this." He hugged her closer to his chest. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of Kaien's body. A phone rang. Kaien groaned and took out his cell phone. He flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Hel-"

"Where the hell are you!" A voice screamed from the cell. Kaien jerked the phone away from his ear. He looked down at Rukia and mouthed Ichigo's name.

"Hey there cousin." Kaien said.

"Don't hey me." Ichigo growled. " Where are you two? We agreed to meet up at the movies."

"I got a little preoccupied." Kaien grinned down at Rukia.

"Well get your ass down here. Your the one who set up this double date." Ichigo hung up.

"Come on, we wouldn't want to keep the grouch waiting." Kaien said as he helped Rukia to her feet.

* * *

Ichigo was Impatient. Not only did he have to go on this date that he did not agree to, the love birds were also 10 minutes late. He glanced down at his watch then glanced up. He looked at his date Rukia set him up with. Ichigo was wearing black jeans and a a gray shirt that had a picture of a skull on it.

"Ichigo, are they coming?" Orihime asked. She was wearing a long red skirt with a brown blouse that showed her curves well. Ichigo logic was destroyed at how can such a shirt contain such big breast.

"Hey!" Yelled a voice. Ichigo and Orihime looked in the direction the voice came from.

Kaien and Rukia were running toward them, holding hands. Kaien was wearing dark blue jeans with a black t shirt that said in bold blue print " Strong, Unstoppable, Determine". Kaien waved his arm wildly at them. They stopped in front of them and tried to catch their breaths .

Rukia was wearing a blue dress that has a purple butterfly near the hem. Ichigo thought it looked very nice on her. He liked how the butterfly matched her eyes. Those violet orbs...

"Hey are you coming or what?" Rukia said. Everyone was heading in the movie theater.

"Oh yeah." He raced after them.

Ichigo sat next to Orihime. She seemed very happy. Orihime kept on chattering about a new recipe she made and how she would like Ichigo to try some next time. Ichigo politely declined. After the first time of trying her food, he didn't think he would want to eat anything made by her ever again.

Rukia sat on his other side, next to Kaien. They were talking together. She would call him a moron then he would remark about her hight. They would all a sudden laugh. Ichigo had a hard time paying a attention to Orihime as he listened to Rukia's laughter.

When the movie played he didn't even pay attention. All his thoughts were on the little woman next to him. The one dating his best friend, his cousin, his rival. _I thought already decided to give up. I waited for her for three years, thats longer then she been with Kaien. She wasn't interested when She didn't meet him so why should she now. Shes dating Kaien and I just need to get over it. We're just friends._

Ichigo eyes darted back to Rukia. He saw Kaien's arm slowly move around her shoulders. She moved closer to him. Kaien smiled at Rukia who smiled back. Her cheek's were slightly pink. How Ichigo wished he could be Kaien, If only for a second.

The lights came back on. Everyone got up from their seats and started to exit. Ichigo looked at Orihime. She looked rather disappointed. _Maybe the movie wasn't that good? Maybe she doesn't like comedies. _They opened the doors revealing a night sky.

"Its late. I'll walk Rukia home." Kaien said as he put his hand in her's.

"I'll walk you home Orihime." Orihime's face seemed to brighten. Rukia then winked at her and mouthed some words which Orhime replied with a thumbs up.

"Okay! Bye Kaien, Goodnight Rukia." She waved them goodbye as she and Ichigo went in a different direction from them.

Orihime was being quiet which was strange for her. She usual babbled on about strange things like how she wanted to become a robot or how chocolate would taste great with sardines. Ichigo got queasy at the thought of the two together. How she managed to eat such strange food was beyond him.

"Thank you for walking me home Ichigo." She said with a bow.

"No problem." There was a awkward silence.

"Well goodnight." She went inside her house.

Ichigo began walking home. For some reason he had a bad feeling. He ignored it and began to run home when the rain started to fall.

* * *

Kaien and Rukia huddled under a tree. The rain soaked them. They stood close to each other, hands still together. Kaien moved his hand on Rukia's shoulder. She looked up at his face. He gazed down at her.

Rukia's back was against the trunk of the tree. Kaien pinned her still. "I been waiting to do this all day." He whispered.

He leaned down and tilted Rukia's head with his hand. His lips touched hers gently. Passion exploded between the contact. Rukia's body felt like it went up a couple degrees. Kaien lightly bit her lower lip, tugging on it, demanding entrance. She granted him permission.

When they were done kissing they both were panting. His eyes gleamed mischievously. "You shouldn't be so tempting." He teased.

"How am I tempting?" Rukia demanded looking up at his face.

"No one should look this good especially when they are in the rain. " He then ran his hand through her hair. "Come one, when you get home I got something to give you."

Rukia was still blushing from what he said when she started to follow him. She wonder what he wanted to give her. _Its not our anniversary yet_. Their anniversary wasn't till next month. They been dating since her second year in high school. Soon they both would graduate. Who knew the boy in the hall way she bumped into would be a very important person to her? It was a even bigger shock when she saw that very same person a second time that fateful day when her good friend Ichigo wanted her to meet his cousin. The most surprising thing was that on the same day she meet him yet again on the way home. They said meeting three times in one day was fate. She never believed it then but now she did.

Rukia and Kaien started to cross a street. She saw a pair of headlights come out of nowhere. Her eyes widen. Kaien and Rukia ran trying to get to the safety of the side walk as quickly as she could causing her to fall down and scrape her knee. A horn blared. It all happened so fast. "Rukia!"

Rukia looked back in horror. Her body began to shake uncontroable. "Kaien?"

* * *

**I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Its an IXR story, just like all the others. Reviews would be loved.**


	2. Fallen

_Fallen_

Rukia eyes widen, "Kaien?" She whispered. Her eyes only saw him. She ran to his side. Kaien was on the road. A pool of dark liquid surrounded him. His eyes were closed. He was taking very shallow breaths. "Don't worry Kaien, just hang on." She pulled out her cell and called an ambulance. They should be here soon. They'll save Kaien, everything will be better then. Everything will soon go back to normal as if nothing happened.

She felt tears run down her face. Rukia collapsed on to her knees besides him. Her face looking down at the road. _Why? Why Kaien? Why not me? _A hand touched her's smearing it with blood. "Kaien?"

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Kaien voice tried to sooth her. Rukia looked at him, the tears fell faster.

"Kaien..." She sobbed.

He managed to pull her in for a kiss. "I love you Rukia." She started to shake her head.

"Don't talk like that, you sound like you think your going to...die."

"It's going to take more then this to kill me." He grinned at her. Rukia had a sad smile on her face. How she loved his grin.

She loved the way he talked, the way he looked at her, the way he would casual take her hand, how he would start fights with her, how he hugged her. The list went on and on. The thing she loved most about him was...."The thing I love most about you is how you understand everything I don't say." She confessed.

"And I love the way you make me feel like crap." He joked trying to lighten the depressing mood.

This earned him a glare. "I'm joking." He said in a serious voice as he looked into her eyes, "Rukia your the angel that I stole from heaven." Rukia noticed that his skin got paler during their talk.

"Kaien?" No response. "Answer me." He remained silent. Rukia heart felt as if it stopped beating.

"Kaien. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." She put her hand on his chest to check his pulse. Nothing. She pulled his body into a hug. " I love you." she whispered.

A sound broke the silence. The ambulance finally arrived. Two men climbed out and rushed to take Kaien away to the hospital. They said she couldn't come with them no matter how much she begged and yelled.

The closed the doors, blocking the view of Kaien from her. Quickly, the drove off. Sirens screaming, lights flashing. Rukia sat down on the side walk. She felt like all her energy left her. She looked up at the gray sky. Rain fell like tears from heaven. Rukia tears poured out, not leaving a drop left.

* * *

Ichigo rushed to the hospital. Rukia called him. She explained what happen. Her voice was devoid of all emotion. What could of happened? The last time he saw them they were happily walking home.

He walked up to the reception desk and asked her where Kaien was. Room 349. He headed to the elevator and got on. He didn't know if he wanted to see how Kaien was or not. He was...scared of how Kaien's condition was. Rukia wasn't able to say how he was, she kept on crying and blaming herself.

He walked to the room with determination. He couldn't bear the thought of Rukia tormenting herself and leavening herself alone to wallow in pain. Room 349. He stopped in front of the door. A shaky hand reached for the handle. Horrible images of Kaien ran through his head but he ignored them and opened the door.

Rukia was next to the bed. Her hand holding Kaien's. Her hair was dripping wet. Her clothes were wet and clung to her skin. She didn't look up when she heard the door open. She just stared at the hand she held.

Silence. Ichigo didn't know what to say. Should he comfort her? Yell at her? Talk to her at all? He tried to move towards her but his feet stayed planted on the floor.

"Hes in a coma." He voice was emotionless. It broke his heart. He never heard her sound this way.

Ichigo stood next to her. Kaien's face looked peaceful as if he was just taking a nap. Bandages were wrapped around his chest and arms. A bruise was on his cheek and scabs formed on his hands.

"What do the doctor say." Ichigo managed to get out.

"They said hes going to die within the week." She looked up at Ichigo. Her eyes were red. "I already contacted his family. They should arrive here soon."

Kaien lived alone in an apartment. He some how managed to convince his family that he was going to be okay and that Uncle would be there if he needed help. _I bet they regret their decision now._

Rukia stood up. She walked by Ichigo without a glance, as if he wasn't there. "Hey! where are you going?" He franticly said. He was worried she might do something like suicide. He never seen her so deeply upset about something.

"Nii-sama would like to see me." She left.

* * *

"Kaien, what am I going to do?" Ichigo talked to the sleeping figure. "If you disappear, Who am I going to have fights with?" He looked at Kaien's face.

Ichigo remembered all the good times he had with Kaien. When they were little they use to play pirates or pretend to be samurai. They would dig up the flowers and annoy the neighborhood pets. They would go to the playground and sometimes go swimming.

As they got older they became more then play mates or cousins, they felt like they were brothers. The way the looked alike and were the same age made them always think they were twins separated at birth.

Ichigo couldn't remember a significant time he was mad at Kaien other then that one time. He use to get so mad thinking about.

"_Hey Ichigo." Kaien said. He was laying down on the bed in Ichigo's room. Ichigo was reading a magazine. _

"_What?"_

"_Whos the girl you always hang out with and always talk about?"_

"_You mean Rukia?"_

"_Yeah. Let me meet her. You can introduce us when schools starts."_

_Ichigo didn't like the thought of sharing Rukia but he was now a 2__nd__ year in high school, she should be more mature. "Sure" He acted like he didn't care._

_Two months later, when school started Ichigo kept his promise. He brought Rukia to the roof of the school telling her that he had someone she should meet. It was a windy day blowing Rukia's hair in front of her eyes. She peaked out of from underneath her hair to see a very similar looking man standing next to Ichigo. He introduced the two. He could tell from the way Kaien was looking at her, he thought she was definitely his type. Ichigo had to control himself before he grabbed Rukia and ran off with her._

_As time went on, the three hung out more. They became the best of friends. Ichigo's secret longing for Rukia increased as time went on. After 3 months Kaien asked to talk to Ichigo privately. Ichigo and Kaien both agreed to meet each other at the park._

"_Hey Ichigo." Kaien leaned against a tree._

"_..Yeah?"_

"_I confessed to Rukia yesterday." He said with a slight grin._

"_O-oh really? Congratulations." Ichigo forced himself to say. His heart broke into sharp, dagger like pieces. They were scattered around on the ground. Kaien walked towards Ichigo, crushing the pieces of Ichigo's heart._

"_Your the first person I've told. I'm really surprised she said yes. Am I lucky or what?" Kaien grin got bigger._

_You have no idea, thought Ichigo who pretended to look at his watch. "Oh, I gotta go help out the old man. Later!" Ichigo ran off. That night Ichigo couldn't sleep._

Ichigo looked at Kaien. No matter what happened between the two of them, Ichigo still loved Kaien as a brother. Ichigo stood up, visiting hours were over. He was there for more then an hour, in deep thought almost the whole time. Ichigo gently patted Kaien's head. "Good night, Kaien." For the first time since Ichigo's mother died, a tear trickled down his face.

Ichigo woke up the next morning. He changed his clothing and brushed his teeth. He headed down stairs to greet his family like usual. Ichigo saw his father sitting at the table a troubled look replaced his usual smiling face. "Where are the girls?" He asked.

"Ichigo..." His father started, "I have some news about Kaien."

Ichigo already knew the anwser but didn't want to hear someone acutully say it. "Kaien died."

* * *

**I think I wrote the death a bit cheesy but I guess I just need to practice. I'm a bit sad I had to kill off Kaien so soon, but its beneficiary in the end.**


	3. Farewell

_Farewell_

Kaien's funeral took place one week later. It was a cold day. The sun hid behind the clouds and the birds were all gone. Rukia came alone. Her only family member, Byakuya, could not make it due to a business meeting. _Not like he would come even if he was free. _Rukia thought to her self.

The funeral was taking place outside. Many came to mourn over the death of Kaien. Rukia waved to those she knew, a sad smile on her face. She took a seat in the front row. She sat alone.

Kaien was in a black coffin. He wore a black and red suit. Red roses laid beneath his head like a pillow. His pale skin was the only reminder that he was dead or else it would look like he was sleeping peacefully.

Some one sat down next to Rukia. She looked over to see Ichigo. He gave her a slight smile. It looked pained. He wore a black suit. Dark circles were under his eyes just like Rukia's. Rukia tried to return the smile which looked more like a grimace.

"Had trouble sleeping?" Ichigo asked, trying to make conversation to pull them out of the sad atmosphere.

"Yeah, you too?"

"Yea... " They both stopped talking and looked up. The funeral began.

A man stood up in front. " Today we are hear to mourn the death of Kaien Shiba...."

Rukia couldn't focus on the words. The night of the accident kept replaying in her head. The sound of his voice when he yelled out her name. The smell of blood in the air. She tried to get it to stop but the memory would not leave.

A hand held hers and squeezed it. She looked up to see Ichigo. Rukia mouthed the words "Thank you." to him. Ichigo gave he a small smile. The funeral continued on for what seemed like a millennium. After they were done speaking, people gathered in a line with flowers. Almost everyone were done except Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo put a flower on the coffin.

"You were an idiot to die." Ichigo said. He turned to look at Rukia.

"you can go on a head, I'll be done soon." She said. She gave him a smile and a wave.

Rukia laid down a Lilac. She smiled at the meaning of the flower, first love. It was also the color he said he loved most, the color of her eyes. a tear escaped from her eyes. She closed her eyes. "Kaien...you will forever live in my heart." She almost laughed at how cheesy she sounded. Rukia bet Kaien would be yelling at her for not trying to say a better farewell.

"Goodnight Kaien."

* * *

Ichigo lost sight of Rukia after the funeral. She looked like she was holding up well but he knew she was bottling it all of. Ichigo was worried. It was 8:40 at night, 3 hours past since the funeral ended. He tried to think of a place she would be. She defiantly would want to be in a place where she can think and be alone. It would also be a high place.

He knew just were to find her. He headed to a hill near the park he use to play at as a child. The hill was often deserted. For some reason there was a rumor of ghost. A place that no one went to, besides Rukia.

It became her little paradise were no one could bother her. Where she went to when she was sad or happy. The place she would lay down and look at the sky. The place where she first met Ichigo.

He was only ten when he met her. His friends dared him to go to the haunted hill. Ichigo was no baby and took the dare. a small group of trees hid the hill from sight and look quite sinister but he didn't back down. He walked past those trees and marched up the hill. He was quite surprised when he got to the top.

_Ichigo got to the top of the hill. It looked fairly normal. Nothing haunted in sight. There was just a tree which he stood next to. Something fell down the tree. Was it the hill's ghost?_

"_Hey get up." A girl looked at him._

_Ichigo realized he fell backwards in surprise. She must of jumped out of the tree. He scrambled to stand up. He couldn't stop staring at the girl. she was the prettiest girl he ever laid eyes on._

"_Hey are you listening?" She said with a glare._

"_Uh sorry." _

"_I said are you alright?" Her eyes pinned him to the spot. What an unusual color._

"_Yeah." Ichigo gathered his bearings. "Why are you here? Aren't you scared that this place is haunted?"_

"_A Kuchiki is never scared." She simply stated. With a quick look at his confused face she quickly said, " My name is Kuchiki Rukia."_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo." He noticed a bruise on her arm. "Did you get that climbing?"  
_

_She looked at where he was pointing. " No. It was my punishment for not acting like a proper lady."_

_Lady? Ichigo noticed her clothing seemed to be that of a wealthy families, a fancy dress that would seem impossible to climb a tree in. She even spoke like a rich kid, using polite speech, but she did not act like one at all. He was curious about her. _

Ever since that day he would return there to see if she was there. They soon became good friends. Rukia and Ichigo became inseparable much to the dismay of her family.

Ichigo climbed to the top of the hill. There she was. Rukia was laying on the ground staring at the night sky. The town's lights twinkled in the distance. It was a beautiful sight and brought back memories of the past.

"_Hey Ichigo doesn't it look like a town made of stars."_

Ichigo walked over to Rukia. She made no moment indicating that she knew he was there. Her eyes stayed on the night sky. The moonlight gave her skin a eerie glow.

"_Rukia you look like a ghost."_

"Rukia." He called out to her.

"_Don't be a jerk." Rukia stuck out her tongue. _

"_Thats suppose to be a compliment." Ichigo said trying to explain how beautiful the moon light made her skin._

"Hey." Rukia didn't look away from the stars. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried."

"Well I'm fine. You can go home now."

"Rukia its getting late. You should get home too. Its dangerous at night." Ichigo's voice turned irritated. "Do you want me to drag you home?"

Rukia turned to look at Ichigo. A battle of wills began as they glared at each other. Neither wanted to back down. With a sigh Rukia pleaded, "Just ten minutes and I'll go home."

"You mean that you will be walked home." Ichigo's voice stern.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the sky once more. Ichigo sat down next to her. It felt like hours. She never spoke. Ichigo felt uncomfortable in the silence but didn't know what to say.

After a few minutes he could not stand the silence any longer. He started to babble on about the most ridiculous things. He started talking about what how his father randomly attacks him and how annoying his neighbors were.

She small smile played on her lips. Ichigo saw the smile and launched on more ridiculous stories. How Urahara the owner of the shop Ichigo works at tried to use a new product on him that gave him a rash.

After awhile he ran out of stories. This time the silence wasn't so awkward. It was calming. Ichigo soon found him also staring at the sky.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said without looking at him, "Could you talk some more?"

"Why" Ichigo asked. What a strange request.

"Because...You sound so much like him..." Tears trickled down her face, "You remind me of him so much.."

Ichigo pulled Rukia into his arms. For a moment she stopped crying and looked at him questioningly.

"Go ahead, let it out." He said gently.

Rukia buried her face in his chest. All the unshed tears spilled out, staining Ichigo's shirt with water. He didn't complain. Ichigo gently patted her head as she let out all the sadness. He remembered when she did the same for him.

"Thank you.." Rukia said in a muffled voice.

"...Any time." Ichigo said. He stared into the night sky. After an hour of crying, Rukia was exhausted. She fell asleep in his arms. Ichigo smiled at her sleeping face. It seemed as if a burden was lifted from her chest.

Ichigo carried Rukia on his back. His skin seemed warmer on his back and his shoulder where her head rested. Ichigo tried to decide if he should ring her back to her house or his. Her house might be empty. Her older brother was often gone because of work. But if he was there Ichigo would get a tongue lashing from the cold kuchiki.

He decided that his house would be the better choice. She could sleep on his bed and he'd take the couch. She could also borrow his sister's clothing if needed. Plus the old man would understand and let her stay. Ichigo's father already thought of Rukia as a third daughter.

Rukia snuggled her head against his neck. Her breath tickled his skin. A sigh escaped her mouth. "Kaien..." She most be dreaming of him.

Even in death, Ichigo was slightly jealous of his cousin. A scowl crossed his face. She would never care for him like she cared for Kaien. _Why can't you understand how much I love you, Rukia?_

_

* * *

  
_


	4. Amusement

_Amusement_

Rukia hugged the blanket closer to her. An familiar smell drifted through her nose. She didn't want to wake. Her toes curled around the blanket She was dreaming of him.

_Kaien was smiling in her dream. They both were underneath a tree laying down on the soft green grass. Kaien said something to her but Rukia couldn't hear what he said. He gave her a gentle smile. Rukia begged him to repeat what he said. He told her something again. Still she could not hear a word he said._

_He pulled her next to her. She laid her head on his chest. There was no heartbeat.__ Kaien seemed to start fading away. Rukia reached out to him. "Don't..." She called out. Her voice only came out as a whisper. Kaien gave her a sad smile. His eyes was filled with love and sadness.  
_

"_...."_

"_Kaien?" Why couldn't she hear him?_

"Rukia?" A voice called out to her. A voice that didn't belong to Kaien. She ignored it and kept her eyes closed. Only Kaien mattered. Maybe Kaien would come back. Tears leaked from her eyes. _Kaien... _

"Oi, Rukia." A hand roughly shook her.

Rukia opened her eyes. Ichigo was loaming over her. _Why was he here? _Rukia looked around at her surroundings. This was most defiantly not her room. She sat up and gave Ichigo a questioning look.

"You fell asleep last night so I brought you back to my place." He sat down on the bed.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry, I'm use to baby siting midgets."

"Bastard. I am not a midget." Rukia glared at him.

He ruffled her hair. " Lets go down stairs and eat. I'm starved." He got up and waited for Rukia. Rukia got up and quickly smoothed the wrinkles out of her clothing then headed after Ichigo to the kitchen.

On the table was two plates of food which Ichigo helped himself to. He quickly wolfed down his food while Rukia ate slowly. Though the food was delicious, Rukia put her fork down after a couple of bites. She didn't feel very hungry. Ichigo gave her a strange look.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale."

"No I'm fine. I just don't eat breakfast much." She quickly assured him with a white lie , " So wheres your dad and sisters?" She quickly changed the subject.

"They went out shopping." He looked at her, "Want to go do something?"

"Sure." Rukia said with a tiny bit of uncertainty. "What do you have in mind?" She asked.

Ichigo stood and gathered the plates then brought them to the sink. "Well we could go..."He trailed off, trying to think f something interesting to do. An idea popped in his head. " I got some free amusement park tickets that we could use."

"What park?"

"Chappy World." He knew she would go ecstatic once he said that magical word.

"Chappy? What are we waiting for lets go!" She started to push him out the door.

Ichigo tried not to smile. It was a relief Rukia was acting like her normal self. Over the past few weeks she felt like a shell of her former self. Her lifeless eyes that used to be full of energy would see through you.

Ichigo thought the same thing he thought before going to sleep and when waking up,_ Please let her be okay.

* * *

_

Rukia stood next to Ichigo on the train. They made a quick stop at her house so she could change. Luckily, Byakuya was not home. Though she dreaded the idea of Byakuya being home she was a little sad he was not there. She could use some comfort from her elder brother. Too bad it was highly unlikely that he would show any compassion.

Rukia glanced up at Ichigo's face. He was staring out the window. Ichigo seemed to be in deep thought. Broken out of the trance, Ichigo looked down and noticed Rukia's gaze. She snapped her head down and swung it in a different direction.

Soon it was time for them to get off. As they exited the train, Rukia's eyes traced shapes of the buildings in front of her. A ridiculous looking castle with a bunny loamed ahead of them. In pink letter's it spelled out, Chappy World. She saw roller coasters rise and fall within the park. Laughter was radiating from beyond the walls.

They quickly got into the theme park despite the long lines demanding entrance. Pink,white, and red carnival rides were scatter here and there. Food stalls emitted smells that seduced the nose. A mascot of Chappy walked around, signing autographs and taking pictures.

Rukia was awestruck. It was beautiful. Rukia could imagine that she was in heaven. She eagerly pulled Ichigo's hand. Dragging him to the nearest ride, a merry-go-round. The line was fairly short and they soon got on.

Ichigo sat on a black horse next to Rukia on a white looking ridiculous. Children giggled at the teenager as they looked on. Ichigo face turned red with embarrassment, hoping that no one he knew would see this.

The ride soon finished and the two got off and began to head towards a different ride. This time it was a roller coaster. Rukia just barley past the hight requirement. Ichigo laughed which earned him a kick to the head.

The ride was quite enjoyable. The roller coaster zipped down a large hill and went in loops. It zoomed in one direction then soon changing to the next. A even large hill came into view and the coaster began it slow climb. Ichigo glance to the side, looking at Rukia. She was looking to the side, her gaze on the park and the tiny figures of people walking around. Wind hit their faces as the roller coaster began its trip downward. A flash of a camera and the ride was over.

Ichigo and Rukia got off the coaster. Smiles were on their faces as they agreed it was an enjoyable ride. To the right was a bunch of tvs showing different pictures. They looked for their picture and laugh when they saw it. Rukia wide eye and hair messed up sitting next to Ichigo whos eye were narrowed and a smile that could be mistaken for a scowl. They walked to the counter and bought two prints.

As they hours past they rode many rides and played at the game booths. They all so purchased a bag of cotton candy when they got hungry, making their fingers sticky. Their legs tired they sat down at a bench and looked at the time. 6:49. They would have to leave soon since the park closed at 7:30, too early they thought.

"We rode everything."

"Not everything." Rukia said as she pointed, "We still got that left."

"Thats for babies. You really want to ride it?" Asked Ichigo.

"Come on." Rukia dragged Ichigo off.

A short line awaited them. Soon the line disappeared and they were at the front. A man gestured toward the two, signaling it was their time to get on the ride. Rukia and Ichigo got on the last ride of the day, The ferris wheel.

They sat in silence as the ferris wheel slowly rotated, gently rocking their seat. The orange glow of the sun colored the sky. It was almost the same color as Ichigo's hair. A gust of wind blew sending goose bumps on their skin. Neither complained.

Though it was silent, it didn't feel awkward. It was perfect. Any talking wouldn't feel right. Ichigo glanced at Rukia who was staring at her hands. She looked up and saw Ichigo's gaze. She gave him a smile.

The ride came to an end. The two left the park in silence the only words that was spoken on their way home was Ichigo telling her that he would walk her home. The train was crowded. People pushed Rukia into Ichigo go. Ichigo didn't mind. Rukia quickly separated her self and apologize.

They got off the train and walked to her house. The sky was now dark, the moon replaced the sun. Twinkling stars kept the moon company. A large house stood out among the small homes. Ichigo walked Rukia up to the door.

"Good night." Rukia turned and said to him. She got out her key and opened the door.

"...Good night.." Ichigo said trying to smile.

Rukia waved goodbye and walked inside. Closing the door, she slumped against it. Her knees drawn up. Her chin rested on them. Tears leaked from her eyes. A promise made rang in her ears.

"_Lets go to that new park together." A mischievous smile on his face. "You can't say no to this offer. It has chappy." Kaien gave a crooked smile._

"_Your just going to forget it." She complained to him._

"_No I won't. I promise." He took her hand and hooked his pinky around hers. "See, Pinky promise." He leaned down and kissed the linking pinkies._

Rukia let the tears run on down her cheek. She just sat there. On the other side of the door Ichigo stood. His hand on the wooden door. It was cold under his hand. A lump in his throat. He stood their for several moments. He dropped his hand and turned. He had a pain in his chest. For an unknown reason, Ichigo felt his heart break.

_Why can't I stop loving you._

_

* * *

_

_**Sorry for the late update. I'm extremely busy this month. Thank you all for your reviews. It always makes me happy when I read them.**_


End file.
